happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
From Hero to Zero
From Hero to Zero is a fanon episode. In this episode, Splendid fights Ramsey at Comic Con. Roles Starring *Splendid *Ramsey Appearances *Creamy *Cliste *Sniffles *Rio *Nutty *Armando *Pepper *Flaky *Pierre *Petunia *Lumpy *Winora *Harty *Generic Tree Friends *Bro & Tyke Plot The camera zooms in on a Comic Con center. Petunia enters the Comic Con center and looks around. She then runs off the screen. Lumpy is shown letting Pepper and Flaky into the center. Then, it shows Ramsey signing some of his comic books to fans. He laughs and gives the comic books to his fans. Splendid walks in, but notices Ramsey and all of his adoring fans swarming him. Splendid grows jealous. He sets up his stand, and says that anyone who buys his comic book recieves a free Splendid video game, everyone leaves Ramsey's stand and rushes to Splendid. Ramsey then gets angry and fires heat vision at Splendid. He dodges it, and instead it hits Tyke who is walking with Bro. Tyke is melted into lava and Bro runs and screams in horror. Splendid fires ice breath at Ramsey, instead it freezes an unlucky Petunia, who shatters. Ramsey gets angry at Splendid, since he is killing most of their fans. Both decide to remain quiet and ignore their hate. Meanwhile, Splendid shows up at the auditorium, with Ramsey secretly following him. Splendid tries to make his speech, but Ramsey shoves him over and tries to make his speech, they begin to fight each other and fire lasers at each other, suddenly. Bro runs in and screams that most of the building is flooded with lava. Suddenly, some lava leaks in and everyone runs to a window and scream for help. Splendid flies out, and Splendid uses his breath to suck up most of the air, and exhales and breaks the window. Nearly everyone is impaled by glass. Everyone jumps of the window. Armando falls out, his throat slit from glass, then some lava falls on him and burns him. It's a complete mess outside, corpses all over the place. Winora lost her hair when it was cut by glass, she has minor cuts on her body. Pierre looks in horror at his hand, as it was cut off from the glass. Bro has lost an eye and some feathers. Pepper drags Flaky, who lost both of her feet, Rio is impaled in various places by glass, Nutty has lost his tail. Creamy's ears are cut off, and they bleed as he screams in horror. Harty is bleeding from his stomach and screams for help. Cliste tries to remove large shards of glass from Sniffles' face, while for Cliste, she is only slighty burnt. Splendid and Ramsey look at each other, knowing what they have done, both begin to sing their theme song. Everyone, looking at both heroes, begin to sing along, then lava hits some bombs inside the building. The bombs blow up and lava is sent flying towards everyone, and they are burned to death by the lava. The iris closes on the skeletons of Ramsey and Splendid, as Ramsey's corpse slowly slides to Splendid. Deaths #Tyke is turned into lava. #Petunia is frozen and breaks. #Armando either dies from his throat being slit, or being burned by lava. #Everyone else dies in the explosion. (However, Lumpy could have escaped as he was not seen during the explosion) Injuries #Winora receives minor cuts. #Pierre loses a hand. #Bro loses an eye and some feathers. #Flaky loses her feet. #Rio is impaled by glass. #Nutty loses his tail. #Creamy loses both ears. #Harty recieves a deep cut in his stomach. #Sniffles' face is cut by glass. #Cliste is slightly burnt. Trivia #This marks Ramsey's first death. #This shows that Ramsey and Splendid are rivals. Category:Season 35 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes